Le cadeau
by kanei
Summary: Ryoma wants to give Tezuka what he wants for his birthday. Tezuka asks Ryoma to dress up like a girl. Pairing is TezuRyo. For adult.


cadeau

"Come over here."

Ryoma did not know what to do except standing at the door. Obviously, it was not the first time. But Tezuka's request was something that Ryoma has never done.

It was just a few days ago. Ryoma knew that Tezuka's birthday was coming. In the locker room, Ryoma was changing his clothes. Fuji and Inui were there together. As Ryoma pulled his shirt over, Fuji started to talk with Inui.

"So, what do you suggest to get?"

"Well, why don't we get some books that Tezuka would like?"

Books. Well, it's obvious that Tezuka might look like book worm. But as Ryoma got the idea that somebody might be getting books for Tezuka, he did not want to buy any of them. In fact, Ryoma wanted to get something special for Tezuka. Something special, something different. Something no one but only Ryoma could give. But he did not have any idea. So instead of thinking for another hour, he went to ask Tezuka. The sequence is now, this. With hesitation, Ryoma went to seat next to Tezuka. Tezuka looked quite satisfied, but Ryoma could feel the uneasiness.

"You look good on it."

Ryoma was wearing the black skirt and the white shirt. It looked good on Ryoma but Ryoma felt ashamed. The clothes were Nanako's. Although Ryoma brought the smallest one, it was still big for Ryoma so that the skirt went all the way down to knee. Although Tezuka was quite surprised by how good Ryoma looks, he did not express it. Instead, Tezuka gave Ryoma a kiss on the cheek. Ryoma's cheek turned to pink.

"Amm…."

As his desire demanded him to do so, Tezuka put his hands under Ryoma's skirt. As Tezuka's hand touched through Ryoma's thigh, Ryoma could not help himself anymore. Ryoma put his arms around Tezuka's neck, pulling it tightly to his chest. Tezuka licked Ryoma's lips, and kissed him deeper. Ryoma could feel Tezuka's tongue roaming inside his mouth.

"Ah, Amm…Kunimitsu…"

"You feel it, don't you? Say 'Fuck me.'"

Ryoma's pink cheek turned into red. Obviously, Tezuka was expecting to hear it from Ryoma, who would be very arrogant rookie of Seikaku. Ryoma's lips were moving, but it was only soundless. Touching Ryoma's penis, Tezuka whispered into Ryoma's ear.

"Say it, if you want me- if you want to please me."

"P, please…"

Ryoma's lips were shaking, with so much pleasure and shame. Tezuka always enjoyed watching Ryoma feeling so. It was sort of sadistic desire of Tezuka wanting to harass Ryoma in such a way. Tezuka slide his hands on Ryoma's penis, squeezing it harder.

"Ah, stop it, Ammmm"

"Say it. Say you want me, want me to fuck you harder."

"I…I want you, buchou."

Tezuka smiled with satisfaction. Tezuka kissed Ryoma deeply, pulling him closer to his genital. He made Ryoma sit on his leg, putting fingers inside Ryoma's anal. Although Tezuka didn't use lotion, with cum dropping through penis, his anal was quite ready to accept. As Tezuka put his finger harder, and deeper, Ryoma's panting grew louder with such a pleasure.

"Ammm….Kunimitsu…."

"...I won't give it to you until you say what I want."

Ryoma knew what Tezuka wanted to hear. But it was very hard for Ryoma to say it. He had never gone dirty before. But wanting more pleasure, wanting Tezuka inside, Ryoma finally opened his lips.

"Fuck me harder."

"Good boy."

Tezuka pulled out his finger. As Tezuka's finger rubbing out Ryoma's anal, Ryoma moaned. Ryoma bit his lip to repress a moan. Seeing Ryoma doing so, Tezuka pushed himself into Ryoma with smiling.

"Ah, Ah, ….Kunimitsu, harder!"

Without having patience, Ryoma asked Tezuka to fuck him harder. He could not wait nor hold back. Ryoma moved his waist, looking for more pleasure. Fuck me, Fuck me harder. Ryoma could not think anything else, nor feel anything else other than Tezuka's fucking him.

"Oh….amm….amm..."

Ryoma pushed himself down to Tezuka, pressing Tezuka's penis. As Tezuka speeded up, Ryoma felt himself losing control. Tezuka brought his lips close to Ryoma's lips, and nipples. As Ryoma felt Tezuka's tongue licking on it, he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's shoulder, pulling Tezuka's face toward his. As their tongue shard such a enjoyable pleasure, Ryoma whispered into Tezuka's ear with panting.

"I….can't…..oh...it's coming...!"

Ryoma's body was shaking with orgasm. He pulled his hips tight so that Tezuka could come with him. Tezuka's hips thrusts against Ryoma's. Tezuka wraps his legs around Ryoma's hip, pistoning harder and faster.

"I can't….hold back…..I'm coming…..!"

As Tezuka held Ryoma's hands, he could not help himself to hold back anymore. He pulled Ryoma for maximum contact, as close as they can be. Feeling such an orgasm, Tezuka's hips spastically buck up with each wave of orgasm.

"Ah….ah….amm…"

Ryoma and Tezuka hardly breathed. Ryoma collapses onto Tezuka's chest as his orgasm begins subsiding. On a sudden thought, Ryoma's tear dropped through his face. Tezuka was quite surprised by Ryoma's tear, so he pulled Ryoma tightly into his chest.

"Why are you crying?"

"Why…Buchou…why did you ask me to dress up like a girl? You know I can't be even if I want to. Why didn't you tell me straight that you would not want me if I'm a boy?"

Tezuka could see what Ryoma was thinking. Ryoma misunderstood Tezuka in a way that he asked Ryoma to dress up like a girl because he wouldn't want to share a love with boy. But it was not true. Tezuka wanted to see Ryoma in girl's clothing only because he knew it would look pretty on Ryoma.

"It's not that. I love you as the way you are. I only asked you to dress up like a girl only because I thought you would look very cute-. I just wanted to see something other people have never seen nor will ever see."

Ryoma's crying stopped; his cheek turned slightly pink. As Tezuka whispered into Ryoma's ear promising he won't ask again if it would displease Ryoma, Ryoma shook his head. He always wanted to do anything for Tezuka.

"I love you, Ryoma…"

Falling asleep with exhaustion, the last word Ryoma heard made him smile.

------------------

first adult fiction...please be generous and forgiving for many errors of grammar.

I should continue with scar- i will start to write it sooner or later (maybe over winter break)

thank you for your comments...it always motivates me:)


End file.
